leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-31203455-20170215111023
Just want to point out that you talk of my hubris yet act like I am some damned mongoloid specimen on display. Easy to judge others when you put yourself on a cloud. To be honest, half of the discussion was spent arguing over the meaning of a word. This is utterly daft! We are in the comments section of a wikia page, not in the debating halls of a high end University. Now Double Slap is weighing in with a theorem on my mental thinking. A bit direct, no? You speak of common ground, yet we have Nazareadain with his conceited head up his own arse from the off. I find it hard to gain common ground with someone who thinks everyone else is beneath him. In other threads, Nazareadain has made points that I do agree with, but there is an over-arching feeling of being treated as being a potato for having an opposing opinion. Everything is immediately wrong, yet you balk when I stand by what I believe. Excessive faith in my knowledge? Double Slap, I hate to disappoint you but I'm not sitting in my box fort (with candles) smiling smugly on a stack of false information. I am not trying to cause a bloody coup! I have an opinion, that in general I believe is right, that Yasuo has too many benefits for such a strong champion. My opinion is that Yasuo has too many defensive mechanics (passive shield and windwall) and synergy with items like Phantom Dancer to validate his double crit, burst, mobility, crowd control and eventual armour pen. all on a resourceless kit. My opinion is that double crit chance, especially early on in the game, gives Yasuo more power than is fair, and is another reason League of Legends has too much damage being pumped into it. I believe that Yasuo's power ruins his unique kit, because it ends up being washed over. You can make fancy plays with Yasuo, but you don't need the frills since a more basic play has the damage and ease of application to get the kill. In the end though, I got my opinion out. The branding of my opinion as wrong seems rather asinine considering the interlude debate on the meaning of "overpowered" and the fact that I have had no reason to consider any of the mechanics on Yasuo to be suddenly fair. There is only a repetitive quagmire because I am sitting in my box fort with this flag (my original point) and you, especially you, Nazareadain, start running off and digging for gold in another location. I move the flag to that new location, and you ignore it and run off again. You can by all means call it a stupid opinion. I generally post to comment my opinion on a subject, which is based off of common sense, my own experience in game and various LoL content I have come into contact with. You can argue against my opinion, but if you want me to suddenly change my opinion, you have to snuff out the candles. It's harder to do so though when you act like a pompous git that is for some reason better than me. It all just looks stupid considering we are comment section keyboard warriors! Even you, Double Slap, sorry. I'll apologise if I talk like a tosspot; text is emotionless which doesn't do anything to help my use of wording that I just find comfortable to write (type?) with.